SH2 domain-containing protein tyrosine phosphatase-2 (SHP2) is a non-receptor protein tyrosine phosphatase encoded by the PTPN1 1 gene that contributes to multiple cellular functions including proliferation, differentiation, cell cycle maintenance and migration. SHP2 is involved in signaling through the Ras-mitogen-activated protein kinase, the JAK-STAT or the phosphoinositol 3-kinase-AKT pathways.
SHP2 has two N-terminal Src homology 2 domains (N—SH2 and C—SH2), a catalytic domain (PTP), and a C-terminal tail. The two SH2 domains control the subcellular localization and functional regulation of SHP2. The molecule exists in an inactive, self-inhibited conformation stabilized by a binding network involving residues from both the N—SH2 and PTP domains. Stimulation by, for example, cytokines or growth factors leads to exposure of the catalytic site resulting in enzymatic activation of SHP2.
Mutations in the PTPN1 1 gene and subsequently in SHP2 have been identified in several human diseases, such as Noonan Syndrome, Leopard Syndrome, juvenile myelomonocytic leukemias, neuroblastoma, melanoma, acute myeloid leukemia and cancers of the breast, lung and colon. SHP2, therefore, represents a highly attractive target for the development of novel therapies for the treatment of various diseases. The compounds of the present disclosure fulfill the need for small molecules to that inhibit the activity of SHP2.